Lucas Baker
'''Lucas Baker '''is a major antagonist in ''Resident Evil 7 ''and the main antagonist in the DLC ''Not a Hero. ''He was a resident of the Baker ranch and was the son of Jack and Marguerite Baker as well as the older brother of Zoe Baker. History Pre-Infection Daughters Meeting Eveline and the Connections Conflict with Ethan When Ethan Winters, Mia's husband, was captured by Jack, Lucas attended "dinner" with his family to welcome him to their group, continually throwing food at him whilst he was unconscious. Eventually, Lucas threw his dinner plate at him, to which Jack responded by slicing off Lucas' hand, causing the latter to shout no again, signifying that it wasn't the first time it had happened. When a police officer, David Anderson, arrived and knocked at the door, Lucas and Jack disappeared, possibly to hide from or murder him. Whilst Ethan was investigating the old family house, he found Mia in the basement. However, before he could find a way to her, Lucas appeared and took her hostage. During Ethan's investigation of the old house and fight with Marguerite, Lucas placed key cards around the family's house and the key to access these rooms within the now deceased deputy's neck. He later kidnapped Zoe in the family trailer as she retrieved an ingredient to a cure for Eveline's mold, leaving the severed molded head of Anderson with a note attached to it, reading "the pig is the dissection room, bitch!". As Ethan arrived at the trailer after collecting the ingredient, Lucas called it's phone and, when Ethan answered it, taunted him, telling him about his abduction of Zoe and sending him to collect key cards that would allow him access to the barn. Lucas also filmed a short video, explaining to Ethan how he wanted things to stay the way they were, setting a television up to play it. As Ethan progressed through the barn, foiling his traps and defeating the Molded, Lucas would continually mock and tease him, getting on Ethan's nerves. Once he made it to the party room, Ethan completed the puzzle without releasing the oil. Angered, Lucas dropped a stick of dynamite in the room to kill Ethan, but it was instead used by the latter to escape. Furious at this twist of events, Lucas fled, calling Ethan a cheater. He taunted him one final time via video recording, suggesting that he had more surprises in store for Ethan, but was not seen again though his IED traps are seen when Ethan entered the salt mines. Blue Umbrella's special forces team survey the Baker Ranch and Chris Redfield reports that Lucas was in the salt mines and that he was going to search for him. After helping Ethan kill Eveline, Chris entered the salt mines in pursuit of Lucas. Operating Lurking Fear At an undisclosed point in time, Lucas betrayed the Connections scientists working with him, feeding them all to the Molded before covering up the incident as an accident. With Umbrella in hot pursuit and a third party in need of the E-Series data, Lucas commenced a final effort to complete his transactions and cut ties with his former business partners. He captured three Umbrella soldiers working under Chris in order to use them as bait. When Chris attempted to save the first of these captured operatives, Lucas, under the guise of another operative, attached a plastic explosive to Chris's arm before detonating a similar bomb on his hostage's neck. Lucas proceeded to release the E-Type mutamycete throughout the mines as a further means to trying to kill Chris. He later killed the second operative with a buzz saw and blew the final operative's, Marquez, head off with another remote bomb. Mocking Chris, he activated the bomb on his arm, although Chris was able to remove it in time by freezing it with liquid nitrogen. Lucas eventually activates the self-destruct mode of the salt mine as a last ditch effort to kill Chris. Thinking Chris was dead from the explosion, he sent an email about Eveline's data to the unknown third party before being chased by Chris one final time. Lucas ambushed Chris with a knife in an attempt to kill him, only to be shot in the chest in the process, triggering a grotesque mutation and a final battle with Chris. After taking too much damage, the mutated Lucas collapsed on the floor and was decapitated by a blast from Chris's shotgun. The unidentified buyer would never receive the email Lucas was preparing to send them as Chris destroyed Lucas' computer. Personality Abilities Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Resident Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters